Yume
by loveless801
Summary: Ichigo starts to worry about Ishida for not having enough sleep.


Disclaimer: hey everyone i'm kinda new here so please be kind ^^ and no flaming that's all thank you!

Yume

(Created by Yushi)

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Ishida slowly placed the book he was reading to the arm rest of the sofa he was sitting on. He sighed again and removed his glasses off before looking out of the window near the couch. It was raining. Hard. He sighed again then he looked at his right. "Oi Ichi—" He paused as he watched Ichigo shift his position on the couch and hanging his legs on the arm rest and laying his on Ishida's right leg. "What?" Ichigo asked through the manga he was reading. "Nothing." Ishida said as he looked back out of the window.

Time has passed since Ishida last spoke and Ichigo was getting a feeling that he wouldn't for a while so he decided to start a topic. "Oi Uryu what are you reading?" he didn't answer for a while. Ichigo looked up. "Oi Ur—" he stopped to see Ishida fast asleep. Ichigo sighed and closed his manga before he stood up. He stood in front of Ishida and he looked so serene. He slowly crouched down and placed a hand on Ishida's cheek and slowly caressed him. He sighed once again before picking Ishida up bridal style and carrying him to the bedroom.

He slowly placed Ishida on the bed and pulled the blanket up to Ishida's chin he then kissed his forehead and turned to leave when suddenly someone stopped him. Ichigo looked back and saw Ishida holding his arm. "Please…don't…go…don't…leave…" Ishida said with half lidded eyes. Ichigo sighed and decided to lie beside him. "Ichigo…" "Shh…go get some sleep." Ichigo said as he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

The next day Ichigo woke up with Ishida still sleeping beside him. He stood up and stretched, he then walked towards Ishida. He placed a hand on his shoulder and gently shook him awake. When Ishida opened his eyes he quickly set his eyes on Ichigo. "Good morning. Come on let's get some breakfast." Ichigo smiled warmly as he said that Ishida groaned and a up. He leaned his head on Ichigo's stomach. "What's wrong?" Ichigo asked his eyebrows furrowing. "My head hurts." "Can you stand?" "Yeah." Ishida stood up nearly losing his balance but with Ichigo's help he was able to stand properly. Ishida slowly walked towards the bathroom when he suddenly lost conscious. While he was about to fall on the floor Ichigo caught him and pulled him close to his chest. "Uryu? Uryu what's wrong? Uryu!" just then Ichigo noticed that Ishida was asleep. He sighed and carried him to the bed and left.

After a while, Ichigo was lounging around the couch reading his manga when he noticed someone beside him. He then looked up to see Ishida there, his eyes filled with sadness and emotion. "What's wrong?" Ichigo asked as he sat properly. "Ichigo I…" he suddenly sat on Ichigo's lap both of his legs on either side of Ichigo's, then wrapped his arms around Ichigo's neck and he started to sob quietly. "Uryu…Uryu what's wrong tell me…I just left for a while…hey tell me…" just then he remembered Rukia saying something about Ishida not getting enough sleep for a while now.

Ichigo placed his right hand on Ishida's cheek and slowly pulled his face to face him. "Uryu what's wrong? It seems that you haven't gotten any sleep lately. What's bothering you? Ishida leaned his head so that his face is buried in Ichigo's shoulder; he even closed his eyes as if to fight the tears that is threatening to fall. "It's just that …that…I kept on having the same dream. That…that…" he couldn't finish his sentence and he started to sobbing. "Sshh…come on can you tell me about it?" Ichigo asked. Uryu closed his eyes harder and said "It's…I was…we were at a park…we were standing…talking …then your lips moved" he shivered "But no words came out…then you turned your back and started walking away…I…I tried to stop you but ..You…you just pushed me away…I fell on the pavement and then it started raining and then…and then you kept on walking until I couldn't see you anymore….I'm scared Ichigo…I'm scared…" he finished still crying. Ichigo thought that maybe it was his fault after all, because he was a little too cold towards Ishida for a while now. Ichigo bit his lower lip before pulling Ishida for a tender kiss. The kiss explained everything from the pain that Ichigo is feeling in seeing him like this to the point to expressing his love. He slowly pulled away and hugged Ishida who was still crying. "I won't let you dream about that ever again…never…"

*Owari


End file.
